Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for reloading cartridge cases, and more particularly to a precision primer-reloading assembly designed for use in combination with most cartridge-reloading, press devices.
There is lacking in the art a suitable means for the reloading of a primer in the head of a cartridge case in a consistently precise manner.
Many types of reloading devices are being employed at the present time. However, these devices have features that restrict their use and they do not provide consistent accuracy in reloading a primer, thus making the operation time-consuming. Most of the reloading devices in use are designed to provide a great amount of leverage when forcing a primer into the primer pocket of a case. This added leverage is useful and desirable during full-length resizing. However, this same leverage in itself creates a problem in that it is not often successful for properly seating a primer at its optimum firing position within the primer pocket of the case. This leverage makes feeling a primer bottom a sporty task, but it is not often successful for properly seated primers.
Although co-ax priming overcomes this problem to some degree, there is at present no suitable means to overcome the differences in primer-pocket depths or differences in primer heights which often introduce some placement errors. Ammunition manufacturers are quick to point out that the average handloader does a very poor job of priming cases. It is well established that poor firing of shells is primarily caused by improper positioning of the primer.